The present invention relates to a tape drive, and more specifically to a method of detecting whether data in a tape drive used in a file system is tampered.
The tape drive is usable on a file system as well as an HDD. As the tape drive usable on the file system, for example, there is an LTO-5 tape drive. In this LTO-5 tape drive, a tape is divided into two partitions. Each partition can be handled as if it were one tape to selectively write data, respectively.
In the meantime, access to data for illicit purposes and data tampering have recently increased. Therefore, it is important to prevent the tampering of data even in a tape drive. When this prevention of data tampering is performed in the tape drive, it is considered, for example, that a WORM (Write Once Read Many) partition is set in the tape drive so that data once written cannot be rewritten.
For example, Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2009-512925 discloses that partitions with no protected state (R/W) or partitions with a protected state such as WORM are set on a storage medium of a storage device including a tape drive.